In the Maternity Ward
by Summerkins
Summary: James is waiting in the maternity ward with Sirius and Remus, waiting for his child to be born. OneShot fluffish, sweet and cute.


**In the Maternity Ward**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places in this. I only own the plot, the little there is.

**Pairing(s):** Lily/James

**Date:** Written and posted - July 26, 2005

**Comments:** Wow two one-shots in a day...that's incredible for me. I've just been inspired I guess. This is just showing James waiting for Harry to be born really. Kinda fluffish, really sweet, and cute. Well I think so at least. At least it's not at all depressing!

* * *

James Potter sat in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Then he got up paced across the room a few times and then sat down again, only to spring up and pace again a minute later. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat watching him with amused looks on their faces. They kept shooting each other looks then glancing back at their friend and smothering the laughter that they knew their friend would not appreciate.

Finally Sirius couldn't handle it anymore. "C'mon Prongs," he said slinging an arm around James's neck and pulling him along, motioning to Remus to follow. Remus grinned and mimicked Sirius's motion, helping the other man drag their protesting friend away from the maternity ward. "You've been popping up and down and pacing for at least three hours now Prongs," Sirius said and he shoved his friend into a chair in the main waiting room.

"Yeah, and we're tired of watching you." Remus said sitting down on James's left while Sirius sat on his right.

"So we're going to sit here and watch the people who come in and laugh at them, however quietly." Sirius said grinning.

James glowered at his friends then hissed out between his teeth, "My wife is in **labor** with our first **child**. And I personally, do **not** want to risk Lily's wrath by not being there when she's done giving birth. So if you two don't **mind**..." then he stood up and walked back up to the maternity ward where he once again began his pacing and sitting.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shrugged. "Well at least we tried," Remus remarked casually as he leaned against a wall, watching James pace.

Sirius rolled his eyes then said, "Right well, if I ever get to this way...just drag me away. Though it **is** Lily we're talking about. He's got a point. If he isn't here when she's done, then she'll murder him. If he's lucky." Remus nodded wisely at this.

Just then the Healer assigned to Lily walked into the waiting area and looked around. "Mr. Potter?" James stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the healer, his face pale.

"Yes?" he said, swallowing hard.

The healer broke into a big grin and walked over "Congratulations, you're now the proud father of a perfectly healthy baby boy." At this Remus and Sirius gave out great whoops and punched the air while James just smiled dreamily.

"Can I – er – we go see them?" he asked, focusing on the healer again. She nodded and motioned for the three of them to follow her.

Lily sat up in her bed, with her hair tied back into a loose ponytail holding a bundle of blankets. She didn't look up when they entered instead simply said, "Come look...he's perfect."

At that Sirius let out a loud snort that cause Lily to jerk her head up and glare at him. Immediately he tried to duck behind Remus who simply stepped away, grinning. "I didn't mean too honestly Lily! It's just...well Prongs was involved in the whole thing wasn't he? How can something he helped make be perfect?"

Lily snickered then motioned them closer. She moved the blanket away from the baby's face and they all sighed. "Right...I take it back, he is perfect...are you sure Prongs is his dad?" Sirius said earning him a playful slap on the arm from Lily and a hard smack on the head from James.

"Oh yes...James is most definitely his father," Lily said softly, and then moved the blanket off the baby's head.

"Oh no..." moaned Remus, "He's got his father's hair."

Lily laughed and nodded looking up at her husband. "What should we name him?"

"Why don't we call him Harry?" he suggested, and Lily nodded her consent.

"Sirius?" Lily asked looking up at the man.

"Yeah Lil?

"Will you be his godfather?"

Sirius's face broke into a broad grin. "Of course I will!"


End file.
